


Earth Felines

by Luke_R



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: M/M, This is the silliest thing tbh, a conversation that is silly, ashfur did nothing wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luke_R/pseuds/Luke_R
Summary: Garak insists Ashfur is justified in his actions. Bashir is doubtful.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Kudos: 19





	Earth Felines

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Another highbrow literary discussion (ds9)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/753948) by bearshome_art. 



"My Dear Doctor, all that I am saying is, supposing earth felines did have an organized system of morals, then Ashfur was correct in his actions. The three were halfclan kits, the code does not allow cross clan relationships. Would it not stand to follow that to follow the warrior code, they must be executed?"

Bashir sighs, leaning forward to rub his temples, unable to hide his exhaustion.

" _No,_ Garak. Did you even read the first series? Tigerstar does that exact thing and Starclan intervenes to stop him."

" _Actually_ ," Garak says, in that absolutely infuriating way of his, "Scourge intervene to stop him, without the help of a bunch of moldy old ghosts. If you ask me, Scourge was a hero and should have been granted his requests if everyone had found the rules, _and their logical conclusions,_ morally reprehensible. Tigerstar was following the letter of the law and-"

"Hold on, hold just a minute!" Bashir exclaims, "I will not let you run on with this, you pivoted! Ashfur didn't know the three were half-clan, therefore he would have been murdering what he thought were legal members of his clan! Ashfur attempted murder of his ex-girlfriend's children, you can't justify that."

"Well… _no,_ not _per say_ but I do understand him as it were, if you ran off with some broad lump of a thing, I would be inclined to, shall we say, take drastic measures to make sure my displeasure was noted."

"Oh, you _would,_ would you?" Bashir asks, his eyebrows rising, "Should I be concerned, then?"

"No no, of course not, Doctor, of course not. I would never hurt a _fly,_ not unless the fly was doing something that really deserved it, I would never try to harm you." 

"Unless I was doing something that _really_ deserved it?" Bashir asks, teasingly.

Garak smiles.

"It's a good thing I'm not an earth feline." Garak concludes, "But if I were, I would understand Ashfur completely."


End file.
